Broken Wings
by SORASOYA
Summary: Rewritten. Three-shot! Maika, a lonely little girl with no friends enter the Alice Academy. After her arrival, many things happen. But, most importantly, the little bird who was locked up has been freed. Please R&R! COMPLETE
1. 翼の一

A rewrite of my previous fanfiction, Broken Wings.

* * *

I was so glad with my decision. To able to go to the famous school, Alice Gakuen, one which only geniuses go to.

As I stared out of the window while heading towards the school, I decided that I want to lead a new life. I hated my previous life. I had no warm, happy family unlike all of my classmates. Everyday, when I returned home, I was coldly welcomed with no greetings, whereas, their parents would warmly greet my friends.

I was the first in overall of the whole level. But, whatever I did, it was to the drains. I felt that I was a thorn in a pretty dandelion field. My older sister, Mika, would be the one that received all the praises when she got first or got highest in the exams. During the end of the year, when we got our report cards, I would get A-Stars, with only five out of seven of the subjects with full marks. I would show them to my parents, hoping that they will encourage me to do better, but all they said was, "You could have done better."

At school, I had no friends. I was avoided like as if I was a monster. Every time, when there was group work, I would be left out and I would complete my work individually. During lunch, I often ate alone. When I got home from school, I wouldn't bother taking a look at the parents that underestimated me; I just took my lunch, bathed, and worked on my homework. Most of the time, while I am bathing, my eyes would let a tear drop. I was lonely. I felt that I was a little bird locked up in a cage.

Then, it was that day; I felt that the bird that was locked was free. The academy staff came for me. Mika was jealous that I was an Alice and tried all means to get the staffs' attention for her to also attend the academy. I requested for them to ignore her orders and I immediately packed my belongings. Then, I realized that I had no intention of packing them. I wanted to forget them, my life and start afresh. I took a few of my black clothing, packed them in my tiny bag and headed out. When I was at the doorstep, my parents were crying. I didn't know why but I didn't want to know. When I was in the car, the teacher that brought me to the academy, Mr. Narumi explained that my mother was reluctant for me to leave. I was shocked that my mother wanted me to stay when I felt that there was no need. I ignored his comment and looked out of the window.

We arrived at the academy a few hours later and I asked Mr. Narumi. "I'm not a genius, why am I here?"

"You are a genius. You have a wonderful and special power called Alice. Everyone in this school has an Alice."

"Alice?"

Mr. Narumi explained to me what an alice was and why we are being protected by the government. He also told me that there would be no contact with any of my family members once I entered the school, but I didn't care that. I was excited about a new school.

"What is my alice?"

"Sound."

I asked Mr. Narumi a question. He was surprised that I was asking such a question. He must have thought that I knew my alice. As we were walking towards the faculty room, he explained further about the regulations of the academy. I was a Special Star, the star rank above the others. I had the most allowance, best facilities and food and respect among the other students. He asked me to wait outside a room and he entered it to register my information and report to the principal.

When Mr. Narumi came out, he handed to me a card. It was an ID card, he had explained. I opened it and it read.

Name: Fujisaki Maika

_Age: 11_

_Class: 1-B_

_Alice: Sound_

I was happy that I was an official student of the academy. Mr. Narumi handed to me the uniform and he brought me to my room. As I was walking, I realized that I've not been treated with such kindness before. I was happy and contented. He also told me that he would be my form teacher and I would start school the following day. Soon, we reached the dormitories and I faced many questioning glares from the students. It was night. I suddenly remembered. They were finished with their dinner and were headed to their rooms. Nevertheless, I ignored their glares and headed to my room.

I entered my room to be surprised with such loyalty. There was a TV, a huge bed, a computer, a beanbag sofa, a huge bathroom and a walk-in wardrobe. Inside the wardrobe were outfits that were nicely laid out and I dumped my bag on one of the shelves. Mr. Narumi wished me good night and I plunged into the bed. It was a waterbed!

Then, I decided to bath. After my bath, I explored the walk-in wardrobe and laid my alarm clock on the side table next to my table. It was still early, and I decided on watching the television for a moment. Then, my eyelids fell and I plunged into darkness, having sweet dreams.

* * *

I decided to rewrite Broken Wings after thinking for a long time. I thought that it would be a nice fanfiction to continue and keep writing. So, here is it!


	2. 翼のニ

Me: Here is Chapter 1 of Broken Wings!**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

It was all bright and early. I looked at my alarm clock, 5am. It was early, and I decided to take a little walk around the academy. I brushed my teeth, washed my face, took a bath and changed into the school uniform, I was afraid that I might be late, thus, making that decision on wearing the school uniform. As I was walking towards the door, I noticed a note at the doorstep. It mentioned that I was to wait outside the class at 7.30am before the class started. I knew that there was some time left, and I left the room.

I was walking in a field of Sakura trees when I saw a raven-haired boy all bloodied up. I was horrified at the sight and I decided to help the boy. I helped him to bandage himself up and he looked up at me.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Fujisaki Maika."

I had no intention of having another moments with such a rude boy and I left him. I realized with all that bandaging and healing, it was 7am. I probably needed that another half an hour to look for my class. 1-B. I remembered from my ID card. I searched around the place and after 24.59 minutes, I found the class. I was waiting outside the class when Mr. Narumi was arriving and told me to follow him inside the class. He announced to the class that there was a new student and they were all excited about me. The boys were hoping that it was a girl while the girls were hoping that it was a boy. _Geez_, I thought impatiently.

The boys had hearts in their eyes when they saw me. I had bright pink hair, so bright it was eye-catching. They looked at my crimson red orbs as if I was some kind of angel. I was disgusted by them and tapped my foot impatiently. I didn't expect such a rowdy class in the all-so-called academy of geniuses.

"She is our new student. Fujisaki Maika." Mr. Narumi said. He was about to continue when a raven-haired student entered the class abruptly, panting. As I looked closer at his face, I realized that he was the boy, which I helped a few hours ago.

"Natsume-kun, please return to your seat! Meanwhile, let's let Maika-chan introduce herself."

"Good morning. I'm Fujisaki Maika. I'm a Two Star. As for my alice, I've no intention of telling you."

I gave them a brief introduction, leaving faces shocked. I realized that the raven-haired boy was a Special Star and he was named Natsume Hyuuga.

"Since that Maika-chan has introduced herself, who would like to be her partner?"

Many boys rose up their hands, they wanted to be close to the person, they determined pretty. I death glared Mr. Narumi as I was reluctant to get near any of the perverted boys.

"How about you, Natsume-kun?"

I stared at the teacher. He was the last person that I want for a partner. The blondie next to Natsume shouted in protest that she was his partner.

"But I think that it's time for Natsume-kun to get a new partner. I'm sure Natsume-kun wouldn't mind."

I had to be seated next to Natsume, my partner. I was shouting in protest in my head, but I kept silent. Who would care about an outcast like me anyway? Mr. Narumi announced that it was a free period and I sat relaxed at my seat beside the window. Then, a girl with green hair walked up to me. I looked at her hair, disgusted. It looked like her hair was seaweed and you wanted to eat it.

"Stay away from my Natsume-sama, or else you will-"

I cut her off. I spat at her rudely, "What? Die?"

She seemed to be shocked that I finished her words. I showed them a demonstration of my Sound alice and attacked them internally through their ears. I faced the shock glares of the class, but I didn't care them. I wanted to be an outcast, anti-social. I took out my latest volume of Vampire Knight and started to read it. Natsume interrupted me when I was at the exciting part of the story.

"Here," he threw at me a piece of paper and I took my time to read it. It was the schedule, timetable, whatever you called it. I didn't really care about it and usually in class, I skipped Mathematics. It was the worst subject of my life. Although I did well in Mathematics, I despised that subject. All that addition, subtraction, blah blah blah… I wanted to get out of the classroom when the class president, it seemed so shouted, "JINNO!"

I thought it was some kind of teacher alert and I decided to play 'goodie goodie' for a moment and went to my seat. A brown-haired male teacher entered the class and asked the class to take out their Mathematics books and I ignored him. He glared at me and shouted, "NEW STUDENT! GET YOUR MATHEMATICS BOOK OUT!"

I grinned that it was a strict teacher, unlike the previous; Mr. Narumi, and I began to take out my book. As he started to teach the equations, I felt that the class was boring and I started on with my manga. He noticed that I wasn't paying attention so he wrote a super hard equation on the board and asked me to solve it. I smirked in my mind and I took my time to walk up to the board. I could hear some students shouting that Jinno shouldn't have given me such a difficult question after they had learnt it only two minutes ago. I started to write the solution and after I was done, I was pretty sure that Jinno was proud of me. I had written the short solution instead of the long solution, in which he taught the class and announced that the solution I had used was taught only when we were in the sophomore year of Middle School.

Soon, it was lunchtime. I heard the bell ring and as I was packing my bag, a brunette hopped up to me.

"Hi! My name is Mikan Sakura. I hope that we can become friends!"

I looked at her eyes closely and realized it had a pinch of loneliness inside. It was the same one that I felt and I was shocked that one would actually be a friend of mine. I was speechless, nobody wanted to be mine in my previous school and I gladly accepted her offer. We walked together to the cafeteria and she introduced herself further as I did so. She was a Triple Star, while I was a Two. As she was the first friend I had made, I was very happy.

Suddenly, the seaweed-haired girl came up to Mikan. She scolded Mikan a pathetic whore and she didn't deserve to be Natsume's girlfriend. I couldn't stand someone scolding my friend and I used my sound alice and burnt her hair.

"Maika-chan, there was no need."

"Yes, there was. I mean you are a pretty, friendly girl, how can someone talk to you in such a manner?"

She explained to me that she felt that she was also an outcast in the class, like me. Her only friends were Natsume, Ruka, Hotaru and others but she never felt happy when she was with them. She felt that they were deceiving her using her honesty and childishness. She also said that it happened everyday that the seaweed hair girl will snap at her like that, but she was used to it. Also, the seaweed haired girl was named Sumire. I thought that it was an ugly name and voiced it to Mikan. Mikan agreed and she said that she was contented that she had me as a friend as I was true and pure unlike the others.

I was surprised that someone would actually complement me. Soon, we had very good relationships with each other and starting chatting and every time we spoke about our past, we would end up laughing. By the time the bell rang, I realized that even though we were smart, rich and respected, there was something that was worth more than that. It was friendship. It was something that was priceless. Then, we had to leave for class and we strolled back to class.

The last few hours of school ended abruptly. I yawned lazily; Mikan and I went to the dormitories together. I asked Mikan to follow me and show her my room and what comments she could give on it.

* * *

Me: Sigh~ I've a writer's block now after completing this chapter! Anyways, I would like to thank **_Kayumi Hirai_** for her review in the previous chapter. It really made me smile :)


	3. 翼の三

I showed Mikan my room, and once she saw it, she was amazed with it. I guess that the difference in Star Ranking really makes a difference. After she left, I looked around my room. It was more perfect that my room at home. The furniture was all in it's assigned places and not messed up. It was a bigger room than my previous one and I decided on a shower.

As I proceeded to the shower, I could not help but run my hands down the scar left behind by my sister. It was a long scar on my back, running from my neck to the waist. I had forgotten how it had gotten there, but it was better than I forgot it, anyway. I remembered Mikan talking about Central Town and everything, but I was not really interested in it. Nevertheless, I decided not to disappoint her and changed into a set of clothes worthy of going out. I wore a black t-shirt with some white, gothic imprints and a pair of black jeans. I matched my outfit my only pair of black boots and tied my hair up into a ponytail.

Soon, I arrived at where Mikan agreed to meet. She was wearing a pink dress with her hair let down and pink sandals. She looked really pretty with her hair let down. "Maika-chan!" She shouted.

"Mikan-chan," I murmured, trying to fix a smile on my face. But I failed. Maybe, I was not fit to smile, just keeping an emotionless face would be better. I heard her asking me to go with her on the bus, but I refused. "Gomen nasai, Mikan-chan, but I can't go with you…"

She looked disappointed. "Why is that so?"

"I'm not fit to." She seemed aghast at my reply, but nevertheless, left me with my own devices. I guess, she did not and will never see me as a friend. At that point of time, I felt that I was back to the little bird, locked up in a cage, in the darkest place of the world.

Maybe, one day, I would be free.

Maybe, someone will unlock the cage for me and be with me.

But, for now, I'm can only hope for the best. I guess.


End file.
